Generic
Generic is a wrestler from the world of CAW created by "The Greatest and The Latest". Generic is currently and exclusively signed with Total Impact. Before Total Impact, Generic managed to get his first contract in EWE and later YXW, but would unfortunatly get released from both companies. FMW (2014-2015) EWE (2015) Season 3: Debut, feud with Kenneth & release Generic would make his debut at Money in the Bank after interfiering in a EWE championship match. At Summerslam, Generic would face Kenneth and be defeated, after the match, Generic ambushed Kenneth. At Night of Champions, Generic would compete in a 6-man battle royal for the NXT champioship, he would be eliminated by Triple XXX. At Hell in a Cell, Generic faced Kenneth one more time and lost. He was shortly after released from the company. YXW (2015) Season 1: Debut at Wrestlemania It was known that Generic would get a contract to YXW. At Wrestlemania, Generic would make his in-ring debut agaisnt Jeff, Generic would defeat Jeff, making him submit to a arm bar. Later on, Generic got released from YXW. DWF (2016) Generic Heroes & Release Generic would sign with DWF (Doggy's Wrestling Federation) following WrestleMania 1 as part of Season 2. Generic would team up with DJ Hero to form the Generic Heroes tandem. At DWF Payback, the Generic Heroes would team up with Casablanca to take on Brett Storm, Demon Spyke & Jacob Cass to determine the inaugural DWF Trios Champions. Generic's team would be on the losing side and soon after the event, Generic would be released from his contract. Total Impact (2016 - Present) Pre-Reboot Debut and feud with DJ Hero Generic would make his debut on episode 3, facing of Andrew Cage where he lost. At Extreme Rules, Generic would team up with DJ Hero to face of EA$Y, they would be defeated in easy fashion. At episode 4, Generic would team up again, but this time with Andrew Cage, and once again, Generic was defeated. At Payback, it was scheduled a match against DJ Hero, in the match, a mystirious someone entered the ring and proceded to destroy both opponents. After Payback, Total Impact would close its doors. Reboot Era and feud with Angel Alexander At 4th of April, it was announced that the defunct Total Impact would be brought back and rebranded with new management and roster additions. At the very first episode, Generic would face Zack Thompson, and was defeated. At the second episode, Generic would be scheduled in a match with Vandy where he would lose. After Revolution, Generic interrupted the debuting Angel Alexander, calling him a "nobody" and that he should go away, he later got superkicked. At episode 4, Generic would face of agaisnt Local Jobber, and midway into the match, Angel would show up and give Jobber the chance to roll Generic and get the win, Generic got frustated with the presence of Angel Alexander. At Unstoppable, Generic would have a scheduled match agaisnt Angel Alexander, Generic would be destroyed after a devastating superkick, in fact, the fastest match to ever happen in Total Impact. TWE Debut & Various Feuds??? In Wrestling Finishers: * "Around the World" (Spinning Waterwheel Facebuster) * "Genericaholisism" (Liontamer) Signatures: * Special Moves: * Champioship & Accomplishments Total Impact: Accomplishments: * Fastest match to be part of in the company's history. Category:CAW Category:Total Impact